Talk:Fortify Restoration
The trick or glitch with Fortify Restoration potions is very cool, but just like the various ways to jack up your smithing ability, it will very easily ''makes the game zero fun if not used with caution. I'm sure I sound like a buzz kill, but once I had the Dragonscale Armor, I felt a bit cheated over how it was just barely stronger than the Glass Armor, and not really at that much better than the Ancient Shrouded, Thieves Guild (I actually used the TG armor with the Dark Brotherhood gloves, cowl, and gloves for quite a while), or the Nightingale Armor (especially the Nightingale Armor--I'm still not sure if it is!), so I used a superpowered Fortify Smithing potion to improve it...and it was one of the first things that I used the Extra Effect perk from Enchanting on. Oh God...what a mistake... I had 70 something light armor, archery, and One-handed, level 45 or something, and I added a jacked up F Archery and F One-Handed to the gauntlets (both 48%), F archery to the helmet (same), F Light Armor (added 29 points...) to the armor, and F Carry weight/F Archery to the boots. The armor's rating was like 270, my shield had like 160 something, and my gauntlets and boots were both something like 160! With high archery and high one-handed skill, along with my idiotic choice of jacked up enchantments, Legendary level Ebony and Daedric weapons all did like 270 damage, as did the freaking NIGHTINGALE BOW. NOTHING HURT MY CHARACTER. It was ridiculous. I'm not at all saying don't try the exploits or even that they aren't fun--I'm just saying to pay attention to how ridiculous things can get, cause I didn't, and something like four suits of Dragonscale armor later, I finally got it right (of course, I have 150+ Dragon Bones but only 60 something Dragon Scales...I ended up jacking everything up, after being broken in, to 160/armor, 60 something for the boots and gauntlets, like 70 or 80 something for the helmet and 100 for the shield). You ''will ''not truly appreciate some facets of the game until you've ruined them by overdoing it with exploits. 03:04, February 8, 2012 (UTC)' A glitch or a game intended cheat function for those who play consoles? I wouldnt say its a "game-breaker" as one could change their armor/weapons to something less OP'ed. But to any fact, if you have leveld your smithing abillity to 100 you should as per my understanding - be able to "upgrade" all weapons and armor to the highest cap without smithing gear/potions. This is not the case as some armors cannot be upgraded to ledgendary (Leather armor! WTF, Nightingale armor TG-armor). So i personally believe that these "exploits" are in the game for this reason... This is just my two cents of course... Paddybone (talk) 18:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, if you have 100 enchanting you can make four items with Fortify Smithing to boost your effective smithing level to 200. Then you should be able to make any weapon or piece of armor Legendary. Of course, the tiny handful of messed up, untemperable gear that has yet to be patched will still be useless when you have 100 Smithing and Enchanting. You'll also notice that if you have the perk for a given material and you've already put it to Legendary, you can temper it again. This is because smithing levels do not stop with Legendary; there are 'hidden' levels well above that. There may be no smithing cap at all actually. And as I said, you don't have to play with the potions to reach the first couple hidden levels as long as you have the perk for the material. 16:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Enchanting With Fortify Restoration Potions I drank a fortify restoration potion and noticed that when I went to the enchanting table that my enchants appeared to be much stronger. I figured that I could enchant my gear and the enchants would stick. I was thinking "screw the fortify enchant potions" because I was not having any luck creating them. They were all weak and of short duration (the fortify enchant potions). However, I was disappointed to find that the enchanted gear reverted after the fortify restoration potion wore off. I enchanted some gauntlets with something like 56% one-handed for example, and had them in my inventory, but after the potion wore off, the gauntlets reverted to 37% I believe. It was a little misleading. Maybe this is common knowledge to others, but I wasn't aware of how it worked and knowing this would have saved me a lot of time, preparation, and headache. Ign0tus (talk) 22:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, you can make the boost from Fortify Restoration stick. All you have to do is not unequip the items with the enchantment you want. The effects of the potion may not show up in the items menu when it's supposed to wear off, but it you look at Active Effects you'll see the games still treats the effects as if the potion is still in the menu too. But if you want permanent better enchantments what you'll have to do is craft/obtatin Fortify Alchemy equipment. Then you craft or drink your first Restoration potion while wearing those, then you unequip and equip those items to make sure the effects have sunk in, craft a new Restoration potion, and repeat as you like. Just make sure to have some ingredient with Fortify Restoration on you, and when they show the level of strength you want, just craft some Enchanting potion and you're done. The potion you make should be equally potent when the effect of the Restoration stacking fades. Note that the Restoration potions you make and do not drink (it's good to keep a few to jump-start the loop next time you want to use it) are affected by the Restoration potions you ingested, so they will lose some power as the effects of what you've done fade. They will still be astonishingly powerful depending on where you stopped with the loop, though. I had heard that Morrowind was absurd with what could find and make, but seeing similar effects in Skyrim is pretty eye-popping. There are caps to how much damage an enchantment or armor can actually block, though. So you can't play unkillable like in Oblivion with Resist Magic and Reflect Damage. 16:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me, or has the 1.9 patch ruined, er, fixed the Fortify Restoration exploit (on PC) Sinick (talk) 02:43, March 23, 2013 (UTC) God Mode for Console I would compare this to God Mode on PC I guess. I mean I have never played God Mode on PC but you can fortify your armor and enchantments so much that you don't need a weapon and NOTHING can hurt you. I Just did this glitch today (5-3-13) and I don't even use a weapon anymore. I just punch everything because it only takes one punch to kill anything (that includes Legendary Dragons, Draugr Deathlord etc.) You don't need potions because you can increase health and magica to...well my health and magica right now is 11,778,690,816 and my carry weight is 1,067,214,720 I didn't enchant anything to fortify stamina but it rejuvinates faster than it gets used. I don't know. I always used the Oghma Infinium gitch and I never really got tired of playing this AWESOME game but this is probably too much. Maybe I will just reset everything with the new legendary perk tree thingy but I doubt that will make anything any harder. All of this was on Legendary mode and XBOX 360. Level Requirement/Wait Period? I have done this lots of times with several characters, but never at a level less than 20. I'm at level 16 now with my Imperial character with alchemy at 25, enchanting at 48. Base alchemy skill perk = 2/5. Base enchanter skill perk = 3/5. I got the fortify rest potions up to 62%. They won't seem to go any higher at this point though. I normally use 2 or 3 armor pieces. Necklace, ring, and gloves this time. I'm doing everything normally, but I can't get the potions over 62%. I also tried it earlier a couple times right after I got the salt piles, abecean longfin, cyrodillic spadetail, and small antlers. Before when my alchemy/enchanting skills were lower and less perks invested into the base perks of each skill, I had the same problem, except the potions wouldn't go higher than ~ 12% at around level 6 with 1 point Invested into each base perk and enchanting ~ 7 alchemy ~ 10 i think, and again at around level 10 a max of 27% boosted to 34% after drinking an identical potion where alchemy ~ 17 and enchanting ~ 26. Or maybe it has something to do with the base perk level, or some ratio of character level/alchemy level/enchanting level/base perk count or maybe there's a cool down period at lower levels. Has anyone else run into this problem? Shark19 (talk) 03:15, June 11, 2015 (UTC)